


You're the song I sing again and again

by makesometime



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Drunkenness, Forehead Kisses, M/M, No explicit spoilers for 172, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Set between episodes 171 and 172, Suggestiveness, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: Oscar overindulges at the christening of the Bow Bar (they're still working on the name). Zolf sees him safely back to his cabin with a little light flirting on the way.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 18
Kudos: 80





	You're the song I sing again and again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful people, it's lovely to see you again this fine week. I'm back with another soft soft soft boys snippet for you all, which I wrote yesterday while in the middle of an embarrassingly pouty moment that I was (apparently) right when I worried that the _kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss_ moment would be entirely forgotten about over their recording break.
> 
> Which is fine. You know. It's fine, I'm totally dealing with it.
> 
> Anyway, here's the soft boys.

“You really are _very_ strong.”

Zolf huffs, arm tightening around his waist as they walk across the deck from the Bow Bar (though they really must work on the name). Oscar glances around their immediate vicinity and finds it makes his head do a fun sort of swoop, though that wasn’t the _point_ of the action, which was… 

Oh, it escapes him.

He smiles instead, swiping at his hair and leaning more heavily into his companion.

“What are you smirking about?” Zolf asks, moving away to hold open the door for Oscar to walk through. 

This, while chivalric and charming, requires losing the arm that had thus far supported him, which, _really._ It’s not exactly ideal.

“Simply pleased with myself.” Oscar hums, gliding past and then hesitating at the top of the stairs as everything around him does a merry little twirl. 

“Yeah yeah you’re very clever.” Zolf mutters, moving up beside him. “Too clever to remember how stairs work?”

Oscar scowls, looking down them again and feeling a lurch in his stomach. “Just assessing my options, Mr Smith.”

Zolf actually appears to be a bit concerned now, carefully looking between Oscar and the stairs. “Need a hand?”

“From you?” Oscar beams. “ _Always_.”

It earns him another eyeroll, a performative sort of annoyance that Zolf excels at, Oscar has realised - particularly when it comes to him. If he had a little more sense to him right now he’d consider what that means, but he’s decidedly too busy watching Zolf cross in front of him and move down a single step.

“Hands on my shoulders Wilde. Least that way you won’t fall and break your damn neck.”

They move down the stairs together at a steady pace, Oscar squeezing hands over Zolf’s shoulders and watching the dwarf clench his fists on the handrails so tight they’re almost white-knuckled. He smiles through an ill-timed hiccup, turning his head to stifle the sound in what remains of his costume.

Deciding that he doesn’t want the night to end without having a little fun, he waits until they’re safely down before speaking again. 

“You have such _muscular_ shoulders, Zolf. Thank you for allowing me the honour of gripping them.”

Zolf points at him sharply. “Oi. Stop that. You’re too drunk to know what you’re saying and I’m not sober enough by half to deal with you.”

Oscar thinks about feigning a pout, but there’s some sort of genuine annoyance in Zolf’s voice that he doesn’t want to risk inflaming any further without knowing if he’s the cause of it or not. So he nods, walking towards his cabin with a hand on the wall to steady himself, straining his ears for the sound of Zolf’s boots following.

He lingers at the door once he reaches it, knowing that going inside will signal the end of this fabulous evening and the end of his time with Zolf, for now.

“Want me to tuck you in?”

A laugh bubbles out of him without permission, and he turns to find Zolf smirking at him, arms crossed and eyes alight with mischief. 

“More than _anything_ , Zolf.”

He means it to sound equally as teasing but overshoots into something a little too familiar, a little too fond. When he opens the door he near enough stumbles through it, forgetting that his body is under the influence of just enough alcohol that poise is really not feasible.

Zolf watches as he strips down quickly and gets under the covers, years of close quarters and searching for blue veins making it a strangely unerotic act. Once he’s settled, Zolf moves in close to perch on the side of the bed. 

“I can cure you now, if you want?”

Oscar hums, shaking his head. “I think at least for tonight I’d like to enjoy all this without guilt. But if you fancied staying to give me a lovely hit of that early morning magic then…”

“Is that what they’re calling it nowadays?”

“Was that…” Oscar pauses. “Was that a _joke_?”

Zolf grins, palm warm through the covers against his chest. “I do make ‘em you know.”

This pleasant sort of silence falls over them then, Oscar smiling up at Zolf in what he knows must be a quietly smitten way. Zolf is too polite to mention it of course, but then… he’s not leaving, either. And Oscar isn’t about to invite him to do so.

Eventually Zolf opens his mouth and Oscar hopes he can’t hear the hastened heartbeat that such a simple act inspires.

“Sleep well, Oscar.”

Oscar holds his breath as Zolf leans in and gently presses a kiss to his forehead. His lips linger for a time, leaving an almost uncanny warmth in their stead. 

When Zolf pulls back, Oscar almost feels as if he’s glowing. 

“That should tide you over.” He says quietly. “Make sure you don’t miss breakfast.”

Oscar nods, because he’s not sure he even knows what words are anymore. With a final smile, Zolf gets to his feet and leaves the room, looking back over his shoulder once before shutting the door behind him.

Allowing himself to drift in the warm presence of Zolf’s magic, Oscar falls asleep more quickly than he has in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Starting tomorrow (October, already, can you believe), I'm going to be starting to post the work I've been doing for Kinktober for these two. I'd love to see you there, but if M and E rated stuff isn't your jam I'll still be indulging my other fic writing urges on the regular, I say with incredible confidence.


End file.
